I LOVE YOU
by Newtieee
Summary: Lee Hyukjae, pemurung cantik yang kelam. Lee Donghae, periang banyak bicara yang bocah. Cho Kyuhyun, penyayang lembut yang penuh kasih. Berawal dari sebuah lukisan yang mengantarkan mereka menuju takdir masing-masing. Mempelajari betapa luasnya dan beragamnya dunia ini. belajar bagaimana dunia berjalan dan bekerja. GS! HAEHYUK with KYUHYUN!


**I LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **CAST:**

 **HaeHyuk (Donghae & Eunhyuk) with CHO KYUHYUN**

 **.**

 **GENRE:**

 **Romance and Drama**

 **.**

 **RATED:**

 **T? (Save^^)**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **GS!**

* * *

 **Pict:**

 **Wanita yang memakai baju kimono merah muda dengan kedodoran sehingga memperlihatkan bahu indahnya, wajahnya sedikit menengok memperlihat wajah cantik sempurnanya yang putih dan mulus dari samping, rambutnya yang disanggul acak-acakkan dengan sumpit merah bergantungan bunga, dan berdiri di bawah pohon sakura dengan gelapnya malam yang melikupi.**

* * *

Aku menghela nafas, mengerjap lambat lalu kembali menghela nafas. Aku sadar itu helaan nafas yang sudah keberapa kalinya namun aku masih tidak mengerti dengan keputusanku yang menurutku agak gila ini. Keputusan sintingku yang menjual lukisan yang selalu aku dedikasikan untuk diriku sendiri yang artinya hanya aku yang menikmatinya.

Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Karena lukisan tersebut telah terpajang apik di dinding gedung pameran milik temanku dan sedang aku pandangi dengan rasa penyesalan. Sungguh, aku merasa bodoh namun saat ini aku sangat membutuhkan uang, maka dengan nekat aku memajang lukisan yang aku buat dengan tanganku ini.

'Oke, ini untuk Bibi Ahn, Hyuk' pikirku dengan menguatkan tekadku.

Lagi, aku menghela nafas kemudian membalikan tubuhku dengan perasaan tidak rela. Namun, aku terlonjak ketika aku nyaris menabrak pria yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangku. Otakku bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama pria itu memandangi lukisanku, aku sendiri bahkan tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Aku sedikit menyingkir, memiringkan tubuh.

Aku mengamati dengan cermat bagaimana mata pria itu menatap serius pada lukisanku yang terpajang. Bukan, tapi bagaimana aku dengan fokusnya melihat ketampanan pria di hadapanku ini. Bentuk rahangnya yang tegas, mata hitamnya yang sendu dalam, hidungnya yang mancung dan bibir tipisnya yang pucat cerah. Tinggi pria itu hampir menyamaiku, dia hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dariku jadi aku hanya perlu menaikan pandanganku.

"Ini indah. Wanita di lukisan itu dirimu, 'kan?"

Aku berkedip. Kesadaranku kembali begitu telingaku mendengar gumaman pelan pria itu. Sial, aku terlalu fokus meratapi ketampanannya.

'Hyuk, banyak pria tampan diluar sana dan Kyuhyun contohnya' batinku memberi sugesti.

"Ya?" balasku bergumam.

Pria itu menoleh dan mata itu sungguh memikat, membuatku seperti terhipnotis dalam sorotan bola hitam tersebut, memaksa semua pikiranku tersedot ke dalamnya.

"Lukisan ini seperti dirimu."

Bahuku menegang, entah untuk jawabannya yang seratus persen benar atau untuk suara beratnya yang begitu jantan menggentarkan gendang telingaku. Aku tidak boleh terpesona lagi. Otakku membentak dengan perkataan pria itu melanggar batas privasiku dan batinku mengolok-olok pemikiran konyolku. Jelas-jelas pria itu hanya berpendepat.

"Maaf?" tanyaku tersinggung.

Tapi, pria itu hanya tersenyum yang melengkapi ketampanan wajahnya yang kemudian berganti dengan cengiran konyol. Tanpa berkata-kata pria itu meninggalkanku yang melongo keheranan.

Mataku terus mengikuti langkahnya yang beralih menuju lukisan lain hingga seseorang menyentuh pundakku, membuatku terkejut setengah mati. Namun keterkejutanku mereda melihat wajah pria terkasih dalam hidupku.

"Oh, Kyu," sebutku, meyakinkan jika memang dialah pria temanku. Jatungku perlahan mulai berdegup normal.

Kyuhyun menangkup wajahku dengan tangan besar miliknya, mengelusnya pelan yang mampu memberikan kenyamanan bagiku.

"Kau baik?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku membuang nafas pelan kemudian mengangguk, bibirku tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf, aku mengejutkanmu, Hyuk." ucapnya lembut dengan nada penyeselan.

Ya, Cho Kyuhyun, pria ini adalah temanku. Pria terkasih dalam hidupku. Hanya dia satu-satunya pria yang ada dalam hidupku, kuanggap seperti itu. Aku sendiri adalah sosok yang pemurung, penyendiri dan introvert yang anti sosial, maka dari itu tidak banyak yang mengenalku.

Aku juga memilih profesi sebagai guru pelukis di sekolah dasar karena hanya dengan anak-anak aku bisa berinteraksi seperti normal. Namun, jika aku harus di hadapkan dengan keramaian asing dengan berbagai jenis umur dan jenis kelamin maka aku akan berubah menjadi tikus kecil, meringkuk dengan ketakutan besar di dalam diri.

Jika aku mempunyai diri yang suram dan gelap maka Mats berbeda. Pria itu seperti seperti temaram yang lembut dan menenangkan. Kyuhyun sungguh penuh kasih sayang dan lembut, baik hatinya atupun sikapnya yang memperlakukanku.

Kyuhyun sendiri sudah seperti kakak bagiku, meskipun aku tahu jika dia menaruh hati lebih padaku. Dan aku sungguh bersalah padanya yang tidak bisa menerima perasaanya. Karena pria itu menempati hati yang berbeda.

"Kau cantik, Hyuk." ucapnya pelan.

Pikiranku yang melayang-layang kembali menuju tempatnya dan fokus.

"Benarkah? Ini hanya gaun murah yang aku beli di pinggir jalan," aku berusaha ringan, rileks.

Kyuhyun tertawa kemudian menggeleng pelan sebagai bentuk rasa geli. Jari-jari panjangnya menyelipkan rambut pirangku ke belakang telinga. "Kau selalu cantik dalam apapun."

Aku hanya mendengus mendengar pujian tulusnya yang terdengar menggelikan bagiku.

Aku tidak sadar hawa disekitar kami menjadi sedikit panas dan intim. Aku melihat Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya, mendekati mukaku dan pada jarak sepuluh centi jantungku berdegup cepat, belomba-lomba berdetak dan rasa ketakutan yang memenuhi otakku.

Nafasku memburu, wajah Kyuhyun semakin mendekat dan aku refleks memalingkan kepala pada jarak lima centi dan dia langsung berhenti. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun saat ini karena aku tidak mau melihatnya. Aku terlalu takut melihatnya.

Kyuhyun segera memalingkan wajahku setelah kewarasannya kembali. Ini di luar batas, sungguh!

"Hyuk, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku… aku tidak sadar dan aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

" _I'm fine_ ," potongku tegas, mencoba kuat.

"Yeah, _you're fine_ ," Kyuhyun ikut berucap, menghargai usahaku.

Tangan Kyuhyun menjalar turun dari pipiku menuju lenganku, meremasnya sebentar. "Aku minta maaf, Hyukjae. Aku kelepasan."

" _Please_ , jangan lakukan itu lagi," pintaku dengan sangat.

"Hm, tidak pernah lagi," bisiknya kemudian menarikku ke pelukannya.

Aku hanya diam, tidak menolak, tidak membalas. Menyandarkan wajahku pada dadanya yang hangat. Hanya sepuluh detik kami berpelukan kemudian Kyuhyun mendorongku pelan, memberikan jarak kembali.

"Pulang?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil. Tapi, aku merasakan sorotan tajam dari sisi lain. Aku memalingkan ke belakang wajahku dan melihat pria aneh tadi yang menatapku lurus, dia berdiri bersama pria lain dan wajah mereka hampir mirip. Kuasumsikan jika pria lain itu saudaranya.

"Ayo."

Genggaman lembut Kyuhyun membuatku kembali memutar kepala. Kaki kurusku mengikuti kemana Kyuhyun menarikku, keluar gedung pameran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **TBC—**

Hay, semuanya. Apa kabar?

Pertama, aku mau ngucapin Selamat tahun baru ya, #ngucapinya telat -_-

Kedua, aku mau ngucapain HABEDEH BANG KYUPILL dan buat aku juga, hehehe #HappyKyuhyunDayandNewtiee #promosi bu? -_-

Ketiga, aku mau minta maaf yang tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa pengumuman. Gak tau udah berapa lama aku ngilang tak terlihat. Sekalinya nongol tengah malem lagi, udah cocok ganti name jadi kalong, wkwkwkwk :D

Keempat, aku juga ngerasa bersalah sama para cast-ku yang aku telantarkan. Gak pernah dikasih makan lagi, tanpa asupan kejelasan, T.T. Jujur, aku sedih kok tapi emang ada hal yang bikin aku males ngotak-ngatik cerita-cerita aku lagi.

Kelima, ada masalah yang gak bisa aku jelasin dan itu berdampak buat ff aku semua. Jadi aku cuma mau minta doanya aja yang terbaik buat kita semua, oke? *apaan ini?* Tapi pelan-pelan aku mulai nerusin ff aku yang lain kok, jadi bersabarlah karena ini ujian, wkwkwkwk. Dan semangat aku kembali membara karena di ig aku ngeliat moment HaeHyuk yang baru banget, masih seger, masih dari pabriknya dan itu bikin AWWWW angetttttt…

Keenam, aku bawa bawa ff baru tapi dengan cerita GS. Buat yang gak suka maaf ya atau gak jangan dibaca biar gak geli-geli gimana gitu. Sebenernya ff ini aku dedikasikan buat watpad aku tapi akunya terlalu males bergerak disana jadi aku pindahin kesini. Gaya penulisannya juga beda karena awalnya castnya itu, Nicholas Hoult, Chloe Moretz sama Dane Dehaan—lope, lope :*—

Dan ketujuh, aku mau nanya sama kalian. Lebih baik ff ini dibikin per-POV cast atau dari sudut pandang aku aja? Sama gaya penulisannya mau dirubah lagi gak? Yang penting senyamannya kalian membaca.

#gaya lu, newt, penulis amatarin#  
*gpp, yang penting Donghae milik gua, :P*  
#apa hubungannya coba, -_-#

Terakhir,TERIMAKASIH banyak buat yang masih menanti-nanti ff aku, inget aku dan lainnya. Oke, curhatan gaje selesai. Jadi…

SELAMAT MEMBACA, OLLLL…


End file.
